starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker var en legendarisk Jedi Ridder i Jedi Ordenen, som var den Udvalgte. Gennem hans træning, blev han langsomt, men sikkert forført til den mørke side af Kraften, af hans mange humørskift, men mest efter indflydelse af Darth Sidious. Han tog titlen som "Dark Lord of the Sith," for bagefter at blive til Darth Vader før opbygningen af det Galaktiske Imperium. Han var søn af Shmi Skywalker og ægtede som ung senator Padmé Amidala, med hvem han fik tvillingerne Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa Solo. Efter, at Jedi mester Qui-Gon Jinn opdagede den niårige Anakin på Tatooine, rejste de to sammen med Obi-Wan Kenobi til Coruscant for at gøre Anakin til Jediridder i den tro, at han jævnfør en ældgammel Jediprofeti var den udvalgte. Unge Anakin blev Padawan under Obi-Wan Kenobi, da Qui-Gon blev myrdet. Før sin tid som Sithfyrste var Anakin general (oprindeligt kommandør) i de langvarige Klonkrige. Som Vader tiltrådte han rollen som "Military Executor of Palpatine's New Order" (Militær Agent af Palpatines Nye Orden). Rygterne florerede om, at han var en af galaksens største massemordere. Han ledte også "The Great Jedi Purge", som gik ud på at dræbe de sidste levende Jedier efter "Order 66". I 4 ABY, da krigen rasede over Endor, blev han besejret af sin søn, Luke Skywalker, og gik herefter tilbage til den lyse side og blev Anakin Skywalker igen sekunder før sin død. Biografi Tidlige liv (42 BBY–32 BBY) 9 år gammel.]] Anakin blev født i 41.9 BBY, på Tatooine. Anakin's mor, Shmi Skywalker, hævdede, at hendes søn blev født uden en far, men hun kunne ikke forklare, hvordan det gik til. På det tidspunkt var Anakin og hans mor slaver af Gardulla the Hutt. Nogle år senere tabte Gardulla drengen i et podrace-væddeløb til en toydariansk skrothandler ved navn Watto. Da Qui-Gon Jinn og Padmé Amidala mødte Anakin, var han en flink, uselvisk niårig dreng, der arbejdede for Watto. Selv som barn kunne Anakin bygge og reparere stort set alt. Han byggede blandt andet en protokol droide ved navn C-3PO og en podracer. Begge blev lavet af dele han havde fundet, og de var begge næsten færdigbyggede, da han var ni. Som barn var Anakin dygtig til matematik og motorer, men han var også vovet og eventyrlysten. Han udsatte ofte sig selv for fare ved at hjælpe andre, uden at tænke over risikoerne og konsekvenserne ved sine handlinger. Da han kun var fem år gammel reddede han en flok banthaer fra nogle jægere, selvom han næsten besvimede af varme og udmattelse flere gange. En anden gang, da han handelede med nogle Jawaer, fandt Anakin en såret Tusken Raider og hjalp ham indtil Tusken-folket hentede deres kammerat. Kort tid før Boonta Eve Classic-podracet undgik Anakin, hans ven Kitster Banai, og flere andre børn med nød og næppe et sammenstød med Gardulla. Efter at have hørt om børn, der var blevet fanget af Sebulba, som ville sælge dem til Gardulla, forklædte Anakin og hans venner sig som Jawaer. I denne forklædning sneg de sig ind i Gardulla's palads og befriede Ghostling-børnene. Da han var omkring otte år, hørte Anakin første gang om Sitherne. Da han rodede i Watto's skrotdynge, fandt han en gammel krigsdroide. I et forsøg på at skaffe en holoprojector til Watto, kom Anakin ved et uheld til at aktivere et hologram, fyldt med gråd og skrig, hvor ordet "Sith" blev nævnt. Anakin skyndte sig til den strandede Republikanske pilot, der tidligere have fortalt ham om englene på Iegos måner. Han fortalte Anakin de 4000 år gamle historier om Sitherne, og hvordan de begyndte at kæmpe mod hinanden og blev udryddet. Han sagde, at han troede at en Sith-fyrste havde overlevet og holdt ordenen skjult. Lille Anakin havde ingen idé om hvordan disse rygter snart ville spille en stor rolle i hans liv. Opdagelse en Qui-Gon Jinn på Tatooine.]] I 32 BBY blev Anakin's liv ændret for altid. Ved et tilfælde, da han arbejdede i Watto's butik, mødte Anakin Jedi Mester Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, og en ung kvinde ved navn Padmé Amidala. Anakin var så fasineret af den unge kvinde, at han spurgte om hun var en engel. På det tidspunk vidste Anakin ikke at Padmé i virkeligheden var Dronning Amidala af Naboo forklædt som en simpel handmaiden. Da det blæste op til en sandstorm tilbød Anakin sine nye venner ly for natten i sit hjem. Der fortalte Qui-Gon og Padmé Anakin historien om hvordan de var strandet på Tatooine på vej til Coruscant på grund af en læk i deres hyperdrive. For at hjælpe dem meldte Anakin sig til et podrace, en meget farlig konkurrence. Førstepræmien ville give Anakin's venner råd til at købe de dele de manglede til deres skib. Anakin's mor, Shmi, er imod planen, men Anakin mindede hende om at hun selv havde sagt, at "det største problem i universet er at ingen hjælper hinanden." Efter det gav Shmi ham lov til at deltage. Lige før løbet lavede Qui-Gon et væddemål med Watto: hvis Anakin vandt, ville han blive fri. Men Watto ville lave om på væddemålet—han kastede en chance cube. Hvis den var blå ville Anakin blive fri; blev den rød ville Shmi blive fri istedet. Det var en snydeterning der skulle lande på rød, men Qui-Gon brugte kraften, til at få den til at lande på blå. Men Toydarianeren, der var sikker på at drengen ville tabe løbet, sagde ja alligevel. Grunden til dette var åbenlys: normalt havde mennesker ikke reflekser der var hurtige nok til at styre et så hurtigt fartøj. Men på grund af Kraften kunne Anakin styre podraceren alligevel. .]] Da Anakin vandt løbet kunne Qui-Gon gøre ham fri. Men Jedi Mesteren kunne ikke få frigivet Shmi, og Anakin blev nødt til at vælge mellem sin mor og jedierne. Anakin valgte at gå med Qui-Gon, men lovede, at han ville komme tilbage til hende. Men selv efter Slaget om Naboo, hvor Anakin og hans nye venner var med, endte, forsøgte hverken jedierne eller republikken at få hende frigjort. Anakin's pligter som Jedi forhindrede ham i selv at befri hende, og hun fik selv senere sin frihed fra Watto med hjælp fra en fugt farmer ved navn Cliegg Lars. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's lærling, var også imponeret over Anakin's enorme midi-chlorian tal—mere end 20,000—og stærke kraft potentiale, men var ikke enig i at han skulle oplæres, da han var få gammel til at starte træningen. Anakin's evner gjorde det klart for Qui-Gon at han var den Udvalgte, selvom mange af medlemmerne i Jedi Højeste Rådet var skeptiske. Qui-Gon bad rådet om lov til selv at oplære Anakin, efter hans nuværende lærling, Obi-Wan, bestod prøverne og kunne blive en Jedi. Rådet sagde nej: Anakin var meget ældre end de andre Padawans, og Rådet var bekymrede for om hans fortid kunne komme i vejen for hans træning. Han havde meget frygt og vrede, der stammede fra hans tid som slave; og disse følelser blev forstærket af at han savnede sin mor. De troede at han ikke kunne holde sig følelsesmæssig afskåret som en jedi skulle. Med intet sted at være på Coruscant, og ingen måde at komme tilbage til Tatooine, fulgte Anakin med sine nye venner til Naboo. .]] Anakin kæmpede i Slaget om Naboo i en starfighter kamp over planeten. Han førte Naboo og Gungan styrkerne til sejr over Handelsføderationen ved på egen hånd at ødelægge Droid Control Skibet over planeten, og derved deaktivere droid hæren på planeten. Men Qui-Gon Jinn døde under slaget, dræbt af Sith Fyrsten Darth Maul. Qui-Gon's sidste ønske var at Obi-Wan skulle oplære Anakin. Rådet gik nødtvungent med til det— selvom de var bekymrede for om Anakin var for svær en elev til den unge Obi-Wan. Palpatine, Republikkens nye Overkansler, lovede Anakin at han ville følge den unge Jedi's karriere med stor interesse. Dette blev begyndelsen på et langt venskab mellem den unge Jedi og Republikkens nye leder. .]] Som unge udviklede Anakin sig som en arrogant og, på en måde, social besværlig dreng, utvivlsomt på grund af hans hurtige gang fra skrothandler slave til en stigende stjerne i Jedi Ordenen. Hans naturlige evner gjorde ham dygtigere end sine kammerater, og dette fik han ego til at vokse og skabte større afstand mellem ham og de andre lærlinge på hans alder. Han skulle ofte vise sig, brød reglerne, og viste lille respekt for Obi-Wan, som han til tider så som underlegen. På trods af dette sagde han, at Obi-Wan var som en far for ham, og at han var ligeså vis som Master Yoda og ligeså stærk som Master Windu—men dette var måske blot endnu et udtryk for Anakins egen arrogance, eftersom han selv sagde at han var "foran" Kenobi på mange måder, og følte at Kenobi holdt ham tilbage. Hans forhold til sin mester var kompliceret, til dels fordi Obi-Wan selv havde sin tvivl om hvorvidt han havde evnerne til at træne Anakin. Der for gik Anakin istedet til en anden mentor når han havde brug for råd: Overkansler Palpatine. Mens Anakin's venskab med Palpatine fortsatte, sagde kansleren ting til Anakin der fyrede endnu mere op under hans stolthed. Det er muligt at Palpatine også var årsagen til Anakin's mangel på kontrol—hver gang han blev rettet på eller fik skæld ud af Obi-Wan, forsikrede Palpatine Anakin at han havde gjort det rigtige, og derfor ændrede Anakin aldrig sin opførsel. Obi-Wan's lærling Anakin og Obi-Wan's forhold havde en hård start. Det var ikke Obi-Wan der så drengens potentiale, og han fandt drengen farlig. Det eneste grund til han ville oplære drengen var at det havde været Qui-Gon's sidste ønske. Han så det som sin pligt, selvom han ikke følte at han havde evnerne til at oplære ham. Anakin følte en særlig tilknytning til Obi-Wan, fordi han var som den far han aldrig havde haft. Og gennem Anakins ungdom beyndte de langsomt at knytte et bånd. .]] Da han var på Coruscant fortsatte Anakins lidenskab for maskiner, og det blev sagt at salene i Jedi Templet var fyldt men de droids han havde bygget. Da han var tolv år havde han stadig en stor eventyrlys, og han deltog i et ulovligt garbage pit race i et skummelt kvarter i Galactic City. Hvor han næsten blev dræbt af eb Blood Carver ved navn Ke Daiv før Obi-Wan reddede ham. Omkring tre år inde i hans oplæring, havde Anakin og Obi-Wan deres første mission sammen. De skulle undesøge kult-lederen Kad Chun. Chun, der kaldte si selv Uni, var en co-leder af en flok idealister der ville forlade deres bureaukrati fyldte planeter. Kad's far, Vox Chun, kultens leder, blev dræbt da Obi-Wan og Anakin kom for at undesøge. Senere tilgav Kad Obi-Wan og sin far. Deres næste mission var til den levende planet Zonama Sekot, hvor de skulle finde jedi ridderen Vergere, der kort tid inden var forsvundet under en mission der. Uden de vidste det havde Wilhuff Tarkin og Raith Sienar fulgt efter dem for at undersøge Zonama Sekot's evne til at bruge organisk teknologi til at lave starfightere, utrolig hurtigt og med ufattelig kvalitet. På planeten solgte kolonisterne "seed-partners" de kunne bruges til at lave en unik starfighter. Anakin fik flere seed-partners en nogen andre, og fik derfor et større og hurtigere skib. Han navngav sit nye biologiske skib Jabitha. Da Tarkin og Sienar ankom afslørede planeten sin bevidsthed til Jedierne, og fortalte at Vergere var rejst med de mystiske "Far Outsiders" for at beskytte Zonama Sekot. Anakin og Obi-Wan kunne ikke hjælpe Fosh Jedien, med de kunne stoppe Tarkin's angreb. Da Ke Daiv, Tarkin's bodyguard, forsøgte at dræbe Anakin, lykkedes det for drengen, i et ukontrolerbart raseri, at brænde Blood Carveren op indefra. Uheldigvis blev Anakin fanget, og bragt til Tarkin; men Obi-Wan ødelagde Tarkin's flagskib og reddede drengen. Efter det aktiverede Zonama Sekot sit planetare hyperdrive, og flygtede mod de Ukendte Regioner. Bagefter vendte Sienar og Tarkin tilbage til Republikken. Uheldigvis døde Anakin's organiske skib under slaget. Efter dnne mission vendte Obi-Wan og Anakin tilbage Coruscant. Jedi elev .]] I 28 BBY lavede Anakin sit første lyssværd i grotterne på Ilum. Mens han byggede det havde han en mørk vision af Darth Maul, Sith fyrsten der dræbte Qui-Gon. Efter Anakin slap ud af visionen, vågnede han og så at hans lyssværd var færdig, med et skindende blå klinge. På en mission til Tatooine da Anakin var 13, dræbte han en T'surr slavehandler ved navn Krayn med sit lyssværd. Dette gav ham mulighed for ar befri Padawanen Siri Tachi, og flere andre af Krayns slaver. Kort tid senere blev den unge jedi og hans mester, sammen med Tachi (der nu var en ridder), Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul, og deres padawans, Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis, og Tru Veld, sendt til Radnorfor at hjælpe med evakueringen af planeten. Evakringen var på grund af en gift der spredte sig på planeten på grund af et kemisk udslip. Han og de andre Jedier med deres Padawans opdagede senere at udslippet havde forbindelse til Avoni raiderne. Opklaringen førte dem til Galen, en forræderisk Radnoran, der blev arresteret for sine forbrydelser. Men Avonierne kom ikke til at betale for deres forbrydelse og ingen gjorde noget ved dem. For Anakin virkede det næsten som om at planeten havde det værre nu end da de fandt den. Senere fik en simpel trænings mission til Ragoon-6 Anakin og Obi-Wan til at møde en mystisk mand hvis eneste mission tilsyneladende var at dræbe dem. Ved nærmere undersøgelser viste det sig at han var Nierport VII, samlede på Sith kunstværker, og var utrolig rig—selvom han ikke havde noget arbejde. Efter et podrace fandt de ud af mere om manden, der prøvede at overtage et bacta market. Efter at være blevet fanget af ham fandt Anakin ud af, med Obi-Wans hjælp, at mandens navn var Granta Omega. De fandt også ud af at han prøvede at imponere eb Sith fyrste ved at dræbe Anakin. Mesteren og lærlingen slap væk, og ødelagde Omega's titanite miner. Men Omega slap selv væk. ''Outbound Flight'' '' missionen.]] Før dette blev Anakin og Obi-Wan sendt til Barlok for at holde øje med Jedi Ridderen Jorus C'baoth og hans padawan, Lorana Jinzler, i deres forhandliger mellem Corporate Alliance og Barloks befolkning. Men uden de vidste det havde Kinman Doriana, på vejne af Darth Sidious, planlagt at forhandlingerne skulle ende som Jorus ønskede, og derved fik han nok prestige til at starte sit projekt, Outbound Flight. Anakin og hans mester blev igen sendt ud for at holde øje med den selv-udnævnte Jedi Mester C'baoth på dette projekt, i det mindste så længe han befandt sig i den kendte galakse. Obi-Wan brød sig ikke om Jorus's styring af skibet, og diskuterede med Jedi Mesteren ved mange lejligheder. Men den stædige og arrogante C'baoth ville ikke lytte, og var glad da de stog af ved ''Outbound Flight''s sidste stop i den kendte galaksen, Roxuli. På trods af de problemer hans mester og Jorus havde, så Anakin meget op til C'baoth, som han så som en stor leder. Ikke længe efter, i 27 BBY, blev den fjortenårige Anakin og hans Master sendt på en mission for at opklare en Senators søns forsvinden, som de troede var forbundet til en eliteskole for senatorernes børn. For at undersøge stedet og eleverne foreslog Anakin at han og Ferus Olin skulle komme ind på skolen, der lå på Andara, ved at udgive sig for at være Senator sønner. Ferus kunne ikke lide planen og advarede Anakin om problemerne; men Anakin ville ikke høre på det pga. sit rivaleri med Ferus. Da missionen var slut syntes Ferus at Anakin var blevet lidt for involveret i samfundet. Yaddle's død .]] Da Anakin var femten år gammel, blev han, Obi-Wan, Yoda, og Yaddle sendt på en forhandlingsmission til Mawan for at slutte en borgerkrig mellem tre forskellige forbryderbander. Disse bander, ledet af Decca the Hutt, Feena Shaan, og Striker, fik resten af befolkningen til at gemme sig under jorden. Ukendt for dem var det hele en Jedifælde lavet af Striker. Han frigav et dødbringende kemisk våben, der dræbte Yaddle, da hun absorberede det gennem Kraften. Ved at ofre sig selv reddede hun byen Naatan. Dette våben var lavet til at dræbe Anakin og Obi-Wan, med det slog fejl pga. Yaddle. Anakin og Obi-Wan skabte fred på Mawan, med Anakin følte sig stadigvæk ansvarlig for medlemmet afJedi Højrådets død. Anakins skyldfølelse over Yaddles død skabte større splittelse mellem ham og Obi-Wan, der nu følte sig endnu mindre i stand til at oplære Anakin. Under en redningsaktion i Uziel systemet på planeten Vanqor, blev de to nødt til at samarbejde og glemme deres forskelle. De kom ud for en række forhindringer, blandt andet et sammenstød med en rede fuld af gundarks. Anakin blev derefter påvirket af et stof kaldet Zone of Self-Containment, og fanget af den gale videnskabsmand Jenna Zan Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln, og Clee Rhara, der var udsendt på en anden mission, modtog Obi-Wans nødsignal, da de var på vej til deres egen destination, og samlede ham op på TY44, en af Vanqors måner, og bragte ham ned til planeten. Der hjalp de ham med at redde Anakin. }} Kategori:Jedi Ordenen Kategori:Sith Kategori:Personer